USS Titan (NCC-80102)
|commander=William T. Riker, Christine Vale }} The USS Titan (NCC-80102) was a ''Luna'' class Federation starship in Starfleet service, launched in 2378 under the command of Captain William T. Riker. The Titan, like the other ships in the Luna class, was named for a moon in the Sol system, Titan. This new series of vessels had one of the most diverse crews in fleet history—fewer than 15% of the Titan crewmembers were Human. History and specifications Titan's initial assignment was to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian mission to Romulus, in addition to retrieving a Starfleet officer, Tuvok, who had been imprisoned while working undercover for Starfleet Intelligence. At the completion of this mission, Titan was caught in a spatial anomaly and transported 210,000 light-years to the Small Magellanic Cloud, home of the Neyel. Following Titan's return from the Small Magellanic Cloud, it began its previously planned mission of exploration in the Gum Nebula. Not long after beginning this mission they made first contact with the Pa'haquel, and encountered several species of cosmozoans, including Star-jellies and Branchers (the Crystalline Entity's species). Following these encounters they continued on until they discovered a strange collection of dark matter which they referred to as darklings, in a region they named Occultus Ora. During its deep exploration mission in 2381, the Titan encountered a race of highly advanced aliens known as the Caeliar when the vessel inadvertently detected New Erigol. The Caeliar allowed them to send a shuttle down to the surface, including away team members Commander Vale, Counselor Troi, Lt. Commander Tuvok, Dr. Ree, Lt. Commander Keru, and Ensign Torvig. The Caeliar, protective and secretive by nature, welcomed the team to their planet's surface, but denied them the ability to depart. The Titan eventually escaped with the assistance of Captain Erika Hernandez, former commanding officer of the Earth Starfleet vessel Columbia, who had been held by the Caeliar for hundreds of years. The ship left behind the away team and passed through a subspace tunnel terminating at to the Azure Nebula, arriving moments too late to aid an armada of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, Ferengi, and other alien vessels had assembled to stop the final push of the Borg invasion, which numbered over seven thousand Borg vessels. The Titan also discovered the Axis of Time, which the crew would begin to explore alongside Agents from the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations. In November 2382, the ''Shantherin th'Clane'' travelled to the Vela Pulsar to meet with the USS Titan, intending to deprive the Starfleet vessel of its seven Andorian crewmembers. The two ships parted without exchanging fire. At an unspecified date, Tuvok worked with Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher to decipher a computer data stream. During this process, however, the ship was attacked by a Klingon ship. Since Captain Riker was away from the ship for a debriefing at the time, Tuvok and Crusher were forced to work together to repel the Klingon ship. In September 2385, Captain Riker was promoted to rear admiral. After being promoted, Rear Admiral Riker retained Titan as his personal flagship. Upon his assignment as Sector Commander of the Alpha Quadrant frontier zone, he made Titan the sector command's mobile base of operations. In 2386, Christine Vale was promoted to captain and assigned as the ship's permanent commanding officer, after having served as acting captain since Riker's promotion. Senior staff *Commanding officer: Captain William T. Riker (Human male) (2378-2385) *Captain Christine Vale (Human female) (2386-present) *First officer: Commander Christine Vale (Human female) (2378-2385) *Second officer: Commander Tuvok (2380- ; Vulcan male) *Gamma Shift officer of the Watch: **Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa (2378-2381; Kobliad male) **Lieutenant Commander Tamen Gibruch (2381- ; Chandir male) *Diplomatic officer: Commander Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) Engineering personnel * Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah (2378, KIA; Tiburon female) **Commander Dr. Xin Ra-Havreii (2380 - ; Efrosian male) *Deputy Chief Engineer: **Baars (2378 - 2381, KIA) **Lieutenant commander Wesley Crusher (Date unknown; Human male) *Lieutenant Bowan Radowski, transporter chief (Human male) *Lieutenant Karen McCreedy (Human female) *Lieutenant Tylith (2379 - 2381, KIA; Kasheetan female) *Lieutenant Ythiss (Selay male) *Ensign Tozherenshras th'Chesrath (Andorian thaan) *Ensign Mordecai Crandall (Human male) *Ensign Meldok (Benzite male) *Ensign Tasanee Panyarachun (Human female) *Ensign Koasa Rossini (Human male) *Ensign Paolo Rossini (Human male) *Ensign Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv (Choblik male) *Ensign Urgar (Ursinoid male) *Chief Petty Officer Garem Urkral (Saurian female) *Petty Officer Vidra Tabyr (2381 - ; Ithenite female) *Crewman Chwolkk (2378 - 2381, Horta male) *Crewman Kanenya *Crewman Yakoj (Bajoran male) Medical personnel *Chief medical officer: Dr. Shenti Yisec Eres Ree (Pahkwa-thanh male) *Dr. Onnta (Balosneean male) *Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa, head nurse (2378 - 2382, 2385 - ; Human female) *Nurse Kershul (Edosian female) Counseling staff *Counselor: Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human female) *Lieutenant Pral glasch Haaj (Tellarite male) *Lieutenant Dr. Huilan Sen’kara (S'ti'ach male) Operations personnel *Operations Manager: Lieutenant Commander Sariel Rager (Human female) **alpha shift: Lieutenant Commander Sariel Rager **beta shift: Ensign Zhoriscayla zh'Tlanek, (Andorian zhen) **gamma shift: Ensign Zurin Dakal (Cardassian male) *Lieutenant junior grade Ethan Kyzak (Skagaran male) *Specialist K'chak'!'op ("Chaka"), computer specialist (Pak'shree female) *Crewman Kay're (male) Flight control personnel *flight controller: **alpha shift: Lieutenant Commander Aili Lavena (Selkie female) **beta shift: Ensign Revtem Prin Ooteshk (asexual, species unspecified) **gamma shift : Chief Petty Officer Axel Bolaji* (Human male) **gamma shift: Lieutenant Artunkevisthan ch'Kul'tan* (Andorian chan) *Lieutenant Commander desYog (Skorr male) *Ensign Bohn, (2378 - 2381) navigator *Ensign Olivia Bolaji, shuttle pilot (Human female) *Ensign Vanda Kaplanczyk, shuttle pilot (Human female) *Ensign Reedesa Waen (Bolian female) *The character sheet for ''Fallen Gods lists both Chief Bolaji and Lieutenant ch'Kul'tan as the conn officer for the gamma shift. Further confusing matters is ch'Kul'tan being featured in the book as working at the conn station during the beta shift.'' Security personnel *tactical officer: **Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (2378; Trill male) **Commander Tuvok (2380 - ; Vulcan male) *relief tactical officer: Ensign Kuu'iut (Betelgeusian male) *security chief: **Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru (Trill male) *Lieutenant Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa (Andorian shen) *Lieutenant Feren Denken (Matalinian male) *Lieutenant Shelley Hutchinson (2378 - 2381, KIA) (Human female) *Lieutenant Gian Sortollo (Human male) *Lieutenant Qur Qontallium (Gnalish Fejimaera male) *Lieutenant Rriarr (2378 - 2381, KIA; Caitian male) *Lieutenant Tane, (2378 - 2381, KIA; Bolian male) *Lieutenant T'Kel (Vulcan female) *Lieutenant, junior grade T'Lirin (2378 - 2380, KIA; Vulcan female) *Ensign Hriss, security guard (Caitian female) *Senior Chief Petty Officer Sar Antillea (2378 - 2381, KIA; Gnalish Fejimaera female) *Chief Petty Officer Dennisar (Orion male) *Crewman Blay, security guard (Bajoran male) *Crewman Balim Cel, security guard (Catullan female) *Crewman Doron, security guard (2378 - 2381, KIA; Zaldan male) *Crewman Ellec Krotine, security guard (2381 - ; Boslic female) *Crewman Jaq, security guard (Napean male) *Crewman N'Keytar, security guard (Vok'sha female) *Crewman Okafor, security guard (2378 - 2381, Human male) *Unnamed Caitian male Sciences personnel *science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem (2378 - 2380; Bajoran male) **Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar (2380 - ; Elaysian female) *gamma shift science officer: Ensign Ichi (2378 - 2381) *Lieutenant Commander Rogrenshraton ch'Agrana, astrobiologist (Andorian chan) *Lieutenant Se'al Cethente Qas, astrophysicist (Syrath) *Lieutenant Chamish, ecology (Kazarite male) *Lieutenant Eviku, xenobiology (Arkenite male) *Lieutenant Melora Pazlar, head of stellar cartography department (2378 - 2380; Elaysian female) *Lieutenant Hsuuri, stellar cartographer (Caitian Female) *Lieutenant Kekil, biology (2378 - 2386, KIA; Chelon male) *Lieutenant Roakn (2378 - 2381; Brikar male) *Lieutenant Savalek, botany (Vulcan male) *Lieutenant Holor Sethe (Cygnian male) computer sciences department *Lieutenant Aristherun zh'Vezhdar, junior astrophysicist (Andorian zhen) *Lieutenant junior grade Zurin Dakal, science officer (2381 - 2386, KIA; Cardassian male) *Ensign Evesh, sensor technician (Tellarite female) *Ensign Peya Fell (Deltan female) *Ensign Y'lira Modan, cryptolinguist (Selenean female) *Ensign Kenneth Norellis, astrobiology (2378 - 2381; Human male) *Ensign Klace Polan (Catullan male) *Ensign Birivallah zh'Ruathain, sensor technician (Andorian zhen) *Ensign Ot Rynaph, airponics technician (Kasheetan male) *Ensign Loolooa Tereshini, cryptolinguist (Antaran female) *Ensign Vennoss, stellar cartographer (Kriosian female) *Cadet Orilly Malar, exobiology (2378 - 2380; Irriol female) *Chief Petty Officer Bralik, geology (Ferengi female) *Crewman Lonam-Arja, sensor technician (2378 - 2381; Grazerite male) *aMershik (Thymerae male) *Berias (Benzite male) *Kesi (Betazoid male) *Voris (Benzite male) Miscellaneous personnel *Lieutenant Keyexisi *Lieutenant junior grade Ssura, Admiral's aide (2386 - ; Caitian male) *Ensign Mecatus *Ensign Unünüü (2378 - 2381, KIA; male) *Ensign Worvan (2378 - 2381; Gallamite male) *Unnamed Bolian male Yeoman *Unnamed Syhaari Petty officer *Titan Avatar Civilian residents *Scot Bishop-Walker, bartender (Human male) *Totyarguil Bolaji, son of Olivia and Axel Bolaji (human male) *Chordys, night shift galley manager (Bolian female) *Ebriscentil, ship's cook (Ktarian male) *Noah Powell, son of Alyssa Ogawa (human male) *Natasha Miana Riker-Troi, daughter of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi (Betazoid/Human Female) *T'Pel, school teacher/nursery caretaker (Vulcan female) *SecondGen White-Blue (Sentry) Category:Federation starships Category:Luna class starships